The present application relates to a bathtub. Some bathtubs include ultrasonic generators which emit ultrasonic waves that cause the fluid in the bathtub to vibrate. This fluid vibration may be transmitted to the skin or muscles of a person in the bathtub, producing health benefits such as those associated with massage. It is challenging and difficult to direct ultrasonic waves throughout the bathtub in an effective manner.